Icy Ghost
by standingintherain13
Summary: High School AU in which Jack has been dead for about 3 years and whenever he's around things just get cold. He doesn't even know why he's there or who he is...maybe he'll find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid...but anyway please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first ROTG fanfic…I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it!

I don't own Rise of the Guardian and on that note take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"So did you hear the rumor?"

The girl looked at her friend as they walked out of their last class with a confused look, "Rumor?"

"Yeah, apparently there was a boy who drowned in December about three years ago in the lake near the school, and he is the reason it is fenced off now. It's said that he still lurks the halls and if he catches you at night you get really cold and turn into ice!"

The girl laughs at her friend's story, "You can't be serious!"

The other laughs as well, "I don't believe it but that's what they say."

Suddenly the temperature drops and both girls freeze in place, they turn to look at each other with fear in their eyes before they dash away from the school screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I did it again," says a depressed voice that's floating in the air in front of the school.

"It's not like I mean to make things cold, it just happens. I swear!" the boy pleads with no one since it isn't like anyone can see or hear him.

The boy drifts sadly back into the school, "I don't even know why I'm here or who I am," the boy becomes angry as he floats through the school and exits through a wall in the back.

"I mean I know I'm Jack but Jack what, and I know I drowned here like three years ago but why am I still here?!" Jack almost shouts as he gestures to a lake surrounded by autumn leaves. He looks up at the full moon with anger on his face and shouts at the top of his lungs, "WHAT AM I HERE FOR!"

* * *

Sorry this is so short it's just a little intro to the story, and even though it's short I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! This is the second chapter...still kinda short but I want to end the chapters at nice points.

Again I don't own Rise of the Guardians...and with that please take you time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

The next day arrives and Jack drifts through the halls and occasionally sits in on classes he would have if he was alive, but not for long since he causes the temperature to drop to much. However, he stays long enough to learn something and it could even be said that Jack is smarter than most of the kids in his would be senior class.

"Are you excited for the Cultural Festival?" a girl asks her friend as they meet up after school.

Jack stops and begins to follow them, "Of course, it should be awesome, especially since we have the big four in our class!"

'Who's the big four?' Jack questions as he continues to listen to the two.

"Your so lucky! What is your class doing?"

"A play. Bunny and North are doing props while Ana is doing costumes and Sandy is taking care of sound."

"Gah, I'm so jealous, our class is just doing a stupid haunted house!"

The friends begin to laugh and walk out of the school as Jack stops and taps his chin slightly.

"So the big four must be North, Ana, Sandy, and Bunny, I wonder who they are."

Jack lands on the ground and begins to walk into the school, floating is nice but sometimes he likes to feel alive again. He walks through the hall but stops outside a classroom when he hears talking even though the school should be empty by now.

"Bunny are you sure you can paint all of the props yourself?"

"Bunny?" Jack walks through the door into the room.

"Yes Ana, besides I'm just drawing the outline the rest of the class is helping me paint them and North is doing the wood work."

Jack looks at the shorter girl first, she has shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and pink eyes. She is wearing a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of flare blue jeans. Then Jack turns his gaze to the guy standing across from Ana, he has grey hair that is a little spikey and green eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Jack floats more into the room and stares at the two, Ana is faced away from him organizing boxes and Bunny is just looking around the room. Though as Jack gets closer it seems as though Bunny purposely avoids looking in his direction, Jack floats even closer to Bunny and it seems as if just for a second Bunny stares right into Jack's eyes.

Jack's eyes widen, "Yo-"

"Hey Ana isn't it really cold in hear," Bunny quickly says cutting off Jack and moving to get his jacket.

"Is it?" Ana questions not even turning around.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm freezing."

Jack floats away toward the door and whispers, "sorry," before he floats out of the room and to his lake.

"Hey Bunny did you hear something?" Ana asks finally turning to look at him. Bunny just shakes his head and drops his jacket back on his desk.

"Not a thing."

* * *

"I could of swore he saw me." Jack said as he sat by the lake.

Then he laughed sadly and held back tears, "I wish they could see me."

The next day classes weren't going on because of prep for the Festival so Jack drifted through the halls and watched as students ran around.

He stopped in front of the classroom from yesterday and stuck his head in to see Bunny alone painting, he floated close enough to see and watched him paint for a while.

Bunny was painting a picture of a frozen lake surrounded by trees with snow on them.

"Hey, this looks like the lake here!" Jack said loudly as he recognized the scenery.

Jack noticed Bunny stiffen slightly, "Hey can you hear me?"

Bunny remained silent and Jack drifted back to sit on one of the desks as he continued to watch Bunny paint, Jack didn't say anything else he just sat and watched until someone walked in.

"Hey Bunny North came with the wood."

"Thanks Alice," Bunny said as he began to wash his brush.

Alice has long black hair with a slightly purple tint in it and purple eyes; she is wearing black shorts with black leggings, a black long sleeved shirt and a black vest, and her black boots.

"No prob Bun," she said as she walked out of the room to leave Bunny alone to clean his brush and other supplies. Of course Jack was there but that is basically being alone since no one can ever see the white haired teen.

* * *

For the next two days Jack would continue to watch Bunny paint the lake alone in his classroom. Jack had also stopped talking and given up the idea that Bunny could see or hear him, he just began to enjoy watching the other boy paint.

Each day Jack would get slightly closer to watch him paint in more detail, completely forgetting how cold he caused things to get until finally Bunny lost it.

"Would you just rack off you bloody walking freezer!"

Jack stared with shock as Bunny looked him straight in the eyes and yelled at him.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack felt as if he would start crying right there, he felt incredible, finally after three years someone could see him!

"Yeah I can mate, and I'd appreciate it if you would leave."

Jack's smile faded and he looked at the floor while Bunny continued to clean, "Oh...I-I'm sorry."

Bunny didn't turn around as Jack floated out of the room and to the lake, as he passed he heard a short conversation between some freshmen.

"We have permission to stay late tonight."

One of the boys high fived the other, "That's awesome Jaime!"

Jack just walked passed them with a sigh, "Why did I have to die, I didn't even get to help my first high school Festival since I didn't have friends." Jack puts his hands in the blue hoodie he is wearing, the one he died in and walks around the lake.

"He saw me," Jack smiled slightly then it quickly faded, "but I just make everything cold, no one will want me around." He falls back and looks into the blue November sky until it becomes dark.

When it does Jack gets up and goes back to the school to see if anyone is still there, as he walks the halls he doesn't see anyone and everything is eerily quiet and dark. Jack becomes slightly frightened and freezes in his tracks as he hears some kids scream, he quickly rushes over to the room to see them scared and calling out for a kid named Jaime to answer them.

Jack stands near the door and questions where he heard that name then remembers the earlier conversation, he quickly stands up straight and scans the room for the boy but doesn't see him. Then there is a laughter that only Jack seems to hear coming from the stairwell, Jack begins to float up the stairs onto the next floor.

At the end of the hall Jack can still hear the laughing so he reaches out the touch the wall and is surprised when he falls through into nothing but darkness. He walks around aimlessly until he sees that Jaime kid walking around, just as lost as him, with fear in his eyes and his body shaking from fear.

Jack hurries over to the boy and stands in front of him trying to get his attention, however when the boy just walks through him Jack stumbles back and shakily places a hand on his stomach.

"I almost forgot how that felt," he says with a weak laugh.

Then he turns to follow Jaime, trying not to lose sight of him.

After a while Jaime stops walking, "I'm never going to get out of here."

Jack floats to the front of him and ghosts his hand over the boy's cheek. Jaime moves his own hand and touches his cheek, "Are you trying to help me?"

Jack sits for a minute then moves his hand up in down trying to mimic a nod, which works because Jaime smiles and thanks him.

"But how, i can't see or hear you," Jaime questions after they stand for a while.

Jack ponders for a minute then gets an idea, he moves his hand to ghost over Jaime's hand that's by his side then moves forward.

As the coldness disappears Jaime stretches his hand forward to search for it and when he does he walks forward, "Oh I get it!"

They continue this way for a while and finally Jack has led Jaime out of the darkness and both are in the hallway again, Jack releases his hand and hovers over his face again.

"Thanks so much," Jack smiles and moves his hand up and down, this is the first time his coldness has ever helped anyone.

"Well what do we have here," Jack removed his hand from Jaime's face and stood to look around the room.

"Who's there?"

A man with a grey complexion and black hair and clothes comes from the darkness, "I had no idea there was a ghost in this school. Where have you been hiding?"

Jack glares at the smiling man, "What do you want!"

The man simply points to Jaime, "Him."

Jack's eyes widen and he moves to stand between the man and Jaime, "and what do you want with him?"

The man chuckles, "It's been so long since kids have been here this late. I figured the boy would make a nice treat."

Jack glares harshly and while facing the man places his hand on Jaime's back, "Well I won't let you take him," and with that Jack focused a burst of coldness out of his hand.

Jaime stumbled forward, "W-what's wrong!"

Jack continued to glare at the man as he sent another blast into Jaime's back. When Jaime finally started to run away Jack was surprised to see the man laughing at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"I just find it amusing that you would try so hard to help a boy who can't even see you," the man continued to chuckle as he approached Jack.

Jack took a few steps backwards trying to put space between them, "I was going to feast on that boy's fears but...yours will have to do."

The man lunges forward to try and grab Jack but Jack brings his hands up to shoot a blast at the man, who stumbles back slightly and begins to glare at him.

"I was going to go easy on you but I think almost killing you will be much more fun!"

Shadows begin to engulf Jack, he tries to push them away but he is too weary to be able to do any real damage, "Let me go!"

The man comes into Jack's view with a smile on his face, "No."

* * *

Everyone can probably guess who the man is and if you can't that just adds to the mystery! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! This is the next chapter and in it some OCs are introduced...not really important to the story though just thought I should mention.

As I've said before I don't own Rise of the Guardians so please take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"Aren't you just so excited for the play Sandy?!" Ana asks excitedly as Sandy nods his head enthusiastically while the two walk around the school.

Sandy is shorter than Ana and has dirty blonde hair and golden eyes, he is wearing a golden collared shirt with a pair of blue jeans

"Stein and Alice are both writing it and what I've read so far is great!" Sandy gives a thumbs up indicating that he too has read it and thought the same.

Both stop at the fence that surrounds the lake and look out, "Isn't this what Bunny is painting?" Sandy nods as they look at the lake in the distance.

Then worry becomes visible on Sandy's face and he tugs on Ana's sleeve and points in the distance at a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie.

"Oh my!" Ana gasps as she brings her hands up to cover her mouth, "We need to get North!"

Sandy nods and runs to get their large, strong friend, and Ana hops over the fence and runs to the boy. When she reaches him she taps his face lightly trying to get him to wake up, nothing however seems to work.

After a while of Ana just sitting next to the boy, North and Sandy finally come back and North hops the fence and throws the boy over his shoulder as he again hops the fence back to the school side.

North is a burly guy and taller than all three of his other friends. He has wavy black hair that is short but long enough to touch is eyebrows and cover his ears, and blue eyes. He has on a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Don't hold him like that," Ana says as she hops the fence after North.

North shifts the boy to carry him with one arm holding his back and the other under his knees, "Better?"

Sandy and Ana both nod, "Let's go to the nurse," Ana says as she takes the lead.

* * *

"Nurse we need a bed!" Ana shouts as she opens the door to the office.

The nurse turns in her rolling chair, "Which one of you?"

All three become confused and North stretches his arms forward trying to show Jack off more, "Him."

The nurse becomes confused then laughs lightly, "I didn't take you three as ones to play jokes but for a minute there you had me."

Sandy shakes his head vigorously and North holds Jack closer to him, "No jo-"

Ana tugs on North's sleeve and looks upset, "Yes, we're sorry to disturb you," then she walks out still holding on to North and Sandy follows after them.

They walk further from the office before Ana finally stops and turns to face the two, "What do you think is goin on?!"

Sandy shakes his head and shrugs and North shrugs as well, "Maybe nurse was playing joke?"

Ana taps her chin, "I doubt it. Let's just ask someone else...if they can see him," she says pointing at the unconscious Jack in North's arms.

The first person they see is Stein and they quickly stop him before he walks passed them.

Stein has black spikey hair with tints of red in it and red eyes. He is wearing some slightly baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey Stein! How's the story going?" Ana asks trying to not frighten him with the odd question right off the bat.

Stein stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Almost done, but me and Alice are having a problem thinking of the main guy's name. We want it to be old sounding but still a cool name, ya know."

The three nod their heads and North speaks up, "If we think of something we'll tell."

Stein smiles then begins to walk away but Ana grabs his arm, "Stein we need your help."

Stein turns back to them confused, "With what?"

"Um…well...can you...see someone in North's arms?"

Stein looks from Ana to North then shakes his head still looking confused, but before he can question them they thank him and walk away.

"This just doesn't make any sense why can't anyone see him!?" Ana questions as she walks through the hall quickly, not paying attention at all.

"Ana slow down," North says as he sighs and looks down at the boy in his arms, he looks younger then them but not by much.

"Oof!"

North looks forward to see that Ana has run into, and knocked over, Bunny, and Sandy has rushed forward to try and help him up.

"I'm so sorry Bunny!"

"Relax mate, it's fine," Bunny says as he stands with Sandy's help, but he glares as he sees the boy in North's arms.

"What the bloody hell is that doing here?!"

Ana gasps and North holds Jack closer to him, "What do you mean?!"

"Yeah Bunny you can't just call a person a thing!" Ana says as she angrily walks to stand next to North, Sandy joining them.

Bunny laughs slightly, "That thing isn't a person, least not anymore. He's a ghost!"

All three gasp at his comment, "I'm surprised you could all see him."

Ana moves from North's side, frightened, "A-a ghost?"

Bunny nods then shivers, "Please get him away from me, he's freezing!"

All three become shocked as a chill makes them shiver as well, how had they not even noticed how cold it was?

"What should we do with him?" Ana questions looking at the boy.

"I don't really care as long as I'm not involved," Bunny says as he walks away from the group with a wave.

"Let him sleep?" North asks as he looks at both Sandy and Ana.

Sandy nods and after a while Ana does the same, "Let's take him to the class room for now."

When they get to the room they arrange their bags and coats so th boy can sleep on them. As the boy sleeps the rest go on doing some of their prep for the Festival and at least one is with the boy the whole time.

At the end of the day the boy is still sleeping, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know but I don't think ghosts even need to sleep. I'm worried to just leave him here alone..." Ana said as she brushed his white hair.

Then the boy stirred slightly and everyone gasped as he opened his blue eyes, at first Jack looked around unsure of what was going on, then when he saw the three looking at him.

"Y-you can see me?" Jack asked, shocked.

The three just nodded and Jack began to cry with a smile on his face.

"You can see me."

Ana felt herself begin to cry as well and Sandy and North move closer to the boy, North wrapped him in a burly hug as Sandy waved at him, Jack waved back after North had released him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ana."

"I'm North, and this is Sandy," North said as he gestured to Sandy.

Jack instantly became excited and began to fly around the room, "You're all part of the big four, I've heard of you and really wanted to meet you, I met Bunny but..." Jack begins to frown and he lands on the ground, "I'm sorry."

All three look at him confused, "For what?" Ana questions as she walks over to the boy.

"For making you cold...I swear I don't mean to!"

Sandy walked up to Jack then shook his head, then North laughed loudly, "It's just as Sandy says, it's no big deal!"

Ana looks at Jack and smiles, "Yeah and if it gets to cold, well, that's what jackets are for!"

Jack smiles lightly, "So, you aren't mad?"

Ana shakes her head, "Nope not at all, now are you going to tell us your name?"

Jack chuckles softly, "Right, right, sorry. I'm Jack!"

"Well Jack, it's a pleasure, " Ana comments as she sticks out her hand for Jack to shake, which he quickly does.

Sandy begins to gesture some things and North nods after he is done, "Sandy wonders if you are bound to school."

Jack shakes his head, "No, I've left before but I usually stay here because I have no where else to really go."

North nods then grabs his coat and bag, "Well then I am calling emergency sleep over at my place."

The other two follow North's lead and grab their things and begin to walk out of the door while Jack just stands not sure if he should follow, but soon Sandy sticks his head back in the room and motions for him to follow, which Jack happily does.

* * *

"So why am I here?"

"You wouldn't want to be left out from sleepover, dah?"

"North's right Bunny, you wouldn't like it if we didn't tell you," Ana explains more as she sits next to North on his large red and green bed. Sandy is on the floor sitting next to a nervous looking Jack, and Bunny is near the door having just dropped his sleepover supplies.

"Well you could have at least told me why you were having one, scared the bloody hell out of me!"

Sandy and Ana gave an sorry look and North just laughed a little, Bunny shakes his head and sits across from Sandy and Jack.

"So, what's Frostbite doing here?"

Jack perks up and points to himself in confusion, Bunny just rolls his eyes and nods.

"Well," Ana begins to explain, "we figured we should help Jack, I mean there must be a reason he is still here right?"

Sandy and North nod but Bunny doesn't seem to care, "Maybe he just wants to be a pain."

Jack brings his knees close, "I'm sorry."

Ana stands and looks at Bunny with an angry face, "Just what is your problem! What has Jack even done to you?!"

Bunny sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I just don't like the cold and with the Festival so close...I've been a little stressed because Stein and Alice are so picky," He looks up to look at Jack, "sorry."

Ana walks over to him and kneels, "Bunny...I told you doing all the props was to much."

Bunny simply shrugs, wanting to get the attention off him, "So, about Jack?"

"Oh right!" Ana quickly gets up and sits back beside North, "Jack...what were you doing unconscious at the lake...it didn't seem like you were sleeping?"

"I was at the lake...?"

The big four all look at him with confusion, "You don't remember?" North questioned.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "I w-was in the school," he closed his eyes tight, trying to remember everything, "some kids were there and they screamed-ow!" Jack felt a pain in his head and he instantly stood up.

Ana also stood up and walked over to him, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Jack just nodded as he began to walk around the room, trying to remember it all.

"The kids...screamed and I ran over, they were calling for one of their friends...Jaime..." The pain increased but Jack forced himself to remember, he felt as though it was important to remember it all.

"I heard a laugh and ran to the source...it was a dark hallway..." Jack winced as he continued to walk through the room, all eyes on him, "I touched the wall but just fell through into this big space of darkness."

Jack pauses for a minute then he actually laughs which startles the rest, "Then I found Jaime and led him out of the darkness."

"Hold on a minute Frostbite," the group looks at Bunny, "How did you lead him out if he can't see you?"

Jack walks to Bunny and sits right across from him, then ghosts his hand over Bunny cheek, "I would move my hand up and down for yes," then he moved his hand so it ghosted over Bunny's hand, "and move my hand to lead him in a certain direction."

The group looks confused but then North laughs and explains more, "Boy would look for coldness dah?"

Jack smiles and nods as he moves to sit back next to Sandy.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you were at the lake," Ana comments and Jack nods while he leans back against one of North's red walls.

"I remember taking Jamie out of the darkness and then someone appeared-" Jack instantly holds a hand over his mouth, feeling sick to his stomach, and starts to shiver.

Everyone instantly becomes worried, "Who appeared mate."

Jack stares at the floor and removes the hand from his mouth to grab his hoodie, "I d-don't know his name, but he-he wanted Jaime but I made Jaime run away so he took me instead...I w-was swallowed by the darkness and th-the nightmares-he wanted my fear...h-he said he feasts on it."

None of the four said a word and Jack continued to talk, "The whole night-I must of been there the whole night...H-he probably dropped me off at the lake..."

There was a silence in the room for a while and Jack just stared at the floor and clutched his hoodie as the others stared at him until finally Bunny spoke up.

"Y-you were tortured last night."

Everyone tenses and again the room is silent, no one knowing what to do or say to comfort Jack. When Jack suddenly stands everyone jumps.

"The people in the school are in danger..."

When Jack says this everyone also stands up and North places a hand on Jack's shoulder, "We must protect the others and get rid of this man!"

Everyone nods and begins thinking of what to do.

"Can't we just do an exorcism?" Ana questions and Bunny shakes his head.

"I don't think so. If he can kidnap kids he must be a very powerful ghost, he can also conjure nightmares, an exorcism might not be strong enough..."

Sandy suddenly brightens up and everyone turns to him, he walks over to North's lamp and turns it on with a smile then off with a frown, no one however seems to understand.

"What is it Sandy, speak up," North comments.

Sandy taps his foot and thinks of what to do to get his point across, but then Jack comes to the rescue.

"I get it!"

Everyone looks at him waiting for him to explain.

"Well, if this guy feeds off fear wouldn't it make sense for him to attack during the day as well as the night?"

Everyone ponders over it for a minute while Sandy nods, eventually Bunny understands as well.

"Basically it's not that he doesn't want to come out during the day...he can't."

Ana catches on as well, "He can't be in the light!"

North laughs, "We just need to get him in the light!"

"Yeah but how?"

Everyone again begins to think after Bunny's question.

Finally Jack speaks up, "Do you think electric lights would work?"

Ana hums for a moment, "I'm not sure, it sounds like it could since any type of light gets rid of shadows...it's possible that any type would kill or at least hurt the man."

"I'll check then."

Everyone looks at Jack and Ana is completely horror-stricken, "You can't do that!"

"They're just bad dreams Ana."

"No Ana's right mate. You do that and he will hurt you with more than just nightmares."

Jack looks around the room and sees a flashlight on North's desk, "If it doesn't work I'll probably be at the lake, if it does...he most likely won't let me go..."

"Jack!" Ana shouts as she stands up.

"If I don't come to you tomorrow then get as many lights as possible and come to the end of the hallway on the third floor of the school."

"We won't let you do this mate."

"Bunny is right, we won't let you go to get hurt," North also stands.

"Guys I'm dead...he can't...kill me again," Jack says with a weak smile as he inches closer to the light on North's desk.

Ana and Sandy are shaking their heads, not wanting Jack to do this.

"You have to believe in me," Jack's head hurts slightly as he says the familiar line but he ignores the pain as he reaches to grab the flashlight.

He quickly flies out of the room and heads back to the school, he can hear them calling out his name but he doesn't look back.

"Jack!" Ana continues to shouts his name even though he has already disappeared from view and tears are streaming down her face.

North pats her shoulder and motions for her to sit down on his bed.

"Well what do we do now because I definitely won't be able to sleep," Bunny says as he sits next to Sandy and leans back on the wall.

North looks at the clock on his wall, it reads 1:30 in the morning, "Let's plan so we can save Jack as quickly as possible if it works."

The others nod and the rest of the night is spent planning for their day at school.

* * *

This story is almost at an end...makes me a little sad...anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rise of the Guardians...please take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

When Jack reaches the school he first flies through the two lower floors to make sure the school is empty, which thankfully it is even though the Cultural Festival prep is still going on.

As he makes his way up to the third floor he hears the same laugh of before and instantly he feels a chill.

"I'm quite surprised you're here Jack," the man says as he comes from shadows.

Jack turns and glares at the man, the flashlight still secure in his hoodie pocket.

"Did you come to give me more fear, I have to say yours is the most delicious I've had in a while."

"Actually I came for something else," Jack says as he quickly pulls out his flashlight and shines it directly at the man.

The man hisses in pain and it looks as if the hand that is blocking his face is disappearing slightly, the man glares at Jack and soon the man has knocked the light out of his hands.

"You think a stupid flashlight would kill me."

Jack takes a step back but before he can run he is once again swallowed by the shadows, he extends his hand reaching for something that isn't there and as he falls into them he feels that familiar headache.

When he opens his eyes he is in a chair and the man is sitting across from him, Jack tries to get up but he is strapped to the chair. He glares at the man who looks oh so amused by his struggles.

"I never properly introduced myself last night, I am Pitch Black."

Jack doesn't say anything he just continues to glare at Pitch who is now standing and walking toward him.

"Did you know Jack that I can kill a ghost."

Jack's eyes widen and fear begins to run through him causing Pitch to laugh.

"Yes Jack fear me because I am going to kill you tonight...although you should be used to dying by now," Pitch says with a chuckle.

Pitch grabs and pulls on Jack's hair causing the boy to hiss in pain, "First I'm going to break you physically then mentally...doesn't that sound like fun!"

Jack doesn't respond and eventually Pitch releases the boy's hair with a sigh.

"You're quiet now but not for long," Pitch says as he forms a dagger with some shadows.

He walks to Jack and cuts his cheek, Jack tries to hold off the scream as the knife slides across his face.

Several cuts later that cover Jack from head to toe, the worst being the the one in his shoulder, Pitch grows bored and before tossing aside the knife he stabs it deep into Jack's stomach. Jack leans forward slightly and he clenches his teeth to hold off the scream bubbling in his throat.

When he looks back up he sees Pitch unlatching him from the seat but no hope glimmers in his eyes. After he is unlatched he falls to the floor in front of the seat and can see Pitch forming something, but he isn't sure what.

Suddenly he is met with an intense pain and he screams out in pain, he looks to see an amused Pitch with a sledgehammer.

"If I knew breaking your leg would have made you scream I would have done it much sooner," Pitch says with a chuckle.

Pitch soon breaks his other leg but this time Jack doesn't scream and Pitch again grows bored, he discards the hammer and yanks Jack up slightly by his hair.

"I think it's time for some dreams," Pitch says with a smirk.

After latching Jack back in the chair Pitch puts his hand on the boy's head and covers it in shadows.

Most of the nightmares consist of Jack not being seen and being alone for years like he has been but through searching Pitch finds an interesting memory of when Jack was alive and he decides to give it a look. So he plays the memory and Jack is placed inside of it.

He opens his eyes to see the lake covered in snow and frozen over, "What am I doing here? It's probably just a nightmare..."

Then Jack hears two people talking and freezes as he sees himself and a younger girl with him, she is holding his hand and both have ice skates with them.

"I-is this a memory?"

The two eventually begin to skate and have fun and Jack watches them, still not remembering this day.

Ice begins to crack.

"It's okay, it's okay...j-just don't look down...look at me."

Jack sees himself taking off his skates and trying to get the girl to calm down.

"Jack I-I'm scared."

"I-I know, I know," the Jack walks forward slightly and ice begins to crack under his feet, "but you're going to be alright and you're not going to fall in...uh...w-we're going to have a little fun instead!"

Jack begins to walk closer to the lake and the headache is back again.

"No we're not!" the girl cries.

"Would I trick you?" the Jack asks trying to calm the girl down.

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

The Jack inches forward a little more and laughs weakly, "Well, alright, well no-not this time, I promise," he smiles at the girl, "I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."

Jack stops at the edge of the lake and watches as this unfolds still not remembering it, then his headache gets stronger as he hears the words he had just said, "You have to believe in me."

Then the memories come back and Jack almost falls into the snow, he says the words along with the other Jack as he stares at the girl, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch...like we play every day."

The girl begins to smile and Jack continues to say the words he had said long ago, "It's as easy as one..." the other Jack makes a woah sound as he leans forward, earning a laugh from the girl, "...two...three! Alright...now it's your turn," Jack watches as the other Jack grabs a rounded branch, this time Jack doesn't talk with the other Jack, he just watches.

"one...two...three!" each count the girl takes a small step forward on her skates and on three the other Jack reaches forward to grab the girl and pull her to safety but instead of pulling her to safety the girl falls through the ice.

Jack runs onto the ice, "NO!" but soon the scene is gone and nothing but darkness is around him, "That's not how it happened! That's not how it's supposed to happen!"

The darkness again disappears and Jack is sitting next to his family at his sister's funeral, he can hear murmurs in the background.

"That boy killed his sister..."

"Heard the poor girl drowned and the boy didn't even try to help..."

"What a monster..."

Jack covers his face with his hands and begins to cry, "I-I didn't kill her..."

"Jack."

Jack looks up to see his father looking down at him and his mother behind him still shedding tears.

"Jack we've decided to give you up..." Jack can see the hatred in his parents' eyes and stands up and shakes his head.

"N-no...I-I didn't kill her...You have to believe in me!"

His father glares, "Your sister believed in you and you killed her!"

"You monster child!" his mother shouts as she sheds more tears.

Jack continues to shake his head and looks at the floor as tears fall from his face, darkness surrounds him again but this time Jack just cries in the darkness.

When it finally disappears he is surrounded by the big four and for a minute he is hopeful, "Guys-"

"I can't believe it Jack..." Ana comments as she cries and hugs herself.

"So the icy ghost is actually a murderer," Bunny says as he glares at Jack.

Jack's eyes widen and he shakes his head, "N-no I didn't kill her...I tried to save her!"

"Just admit it Jack," North says with a sigh.

Jack whips around to face him and walks closer to him still shaking his head, "b-but I didn't..."

North averts his gaze and Jack finally walks toward Sandy, "Sandy...guys...I didn't-"

Sandy holds up his hand cutting Jack off then glares at him before he turns to walk away, the others following behind him.

Jack falls to his knees and watches as his friends' backs get smaller and smaller.

Jack screams and cries until finally he just falls, unconscious.

* * *

"Come on guys we need to hurry!" Ana shouts as they all pile into North's red truck quickly and drive to the school.

"So me and Sandy will get the two lights from the theater room."

"I'll get the two lights from woodshop," North says as he turns a corner.

"Which leaves me to get the one from the art room."

Suddenly Ana gasps, "Don't we have one to many lights? Who will handle the last one?"

Everyone in that moment feels like face palming, "I forgot there is only four of us," North says as he pulls into the school.

Bunny perks up and jumps out of the car, "Jaime!"

The others get out of the car still confused so Bunny further explains, "I'll get Jaime to handle the other light, he'll help if we tell him Jack was the one who saved him!"

"Yes! Now let us hurry!" North says as he begins to run off, the others soon run as well.

Bunny runs through the halls and stops at the art room to quickly get the light then heads to the office.

"It's urgent!"

The secretary looks at him confused, "I need you to call a kid named Jaime here right now!"

"Last name?" the secretary asks.

"I don't know but he's a freshman, please it's urgent!"

~The freshman Jaime please report to the office immediately. I repeat the freshman Jaime please report to the office immediately~

Bunny sighs in relief and thanks the woman as he begins to pace the small room until finally a kid walks in.

Bunny dashes over to him, "You Jaime?"

The kid gives a confused nod but Bunny refuses to hear his questions as he drags the boy from the office.

"Listen kid we need your help!"

"With what?"

They both begin to run up the first flight of stairs, "You remember yesterday somebody saved you from the darkness?"

Jaime almost stopped moving, "How do you know about that?"

"I know the guy who saved you and right now he needs your help," Bunny says as he lifts the light he is holding in his hand.

"Is he okay?!"

Halfway up the second flight of stairs Bunny stops and turns to face the kid, "He won't be if we don't help him quickly."

Jaime's eyes widen and he begins to run up the rest of the stairs, "Then let's hurry!"

Bunny nods and when they reach the third floor the other three are waiting for him, North hands Jaime a light and tells him how to turn it on.

"Well are we ready?" Ana asks and everyone nods and they walk to the end of the hall.

When they reach North stretches out his hand and is surprised when it goes right through, "This must be place." Everyone nods and walks through.

"Well what do we have here? I don't know how you pests got in but no matter," a voice says from the surrounding darkness.

The five turn to form a circle, protecting each other's backs and Jaime whispered, "When should we light?"

Bunny answered in a whisper as well, "When we actually see the damn guy."

"You must be friends of Jack, though I'm sorry to say he won't be able to move for a while," Pitch says with a laugh, still not showing himself.

"What did you do to Jack!" Ana shouted.

"Ana calm down! He's just trying to anger us," North says as he nudges her slightly.

Pitch laughs, "Did you mortals just think you could waltz in here unarmed and save Jack? What a joke!"

"Guys he doesn't know we have these lights," Ana says in a whisper, the others nod and Bunny speaks up.

"If we're just mortals why don't you show yourself!"

Again Pitch laughs, "Gladly! I'll love to kill you myself after all," then from the shadows Pitch steps forward and all five are facing him with glares.

"Now!" North shouts, and before Pitch can move five intense lights are shining on him and he begins to fade.

"You stupid mortals!" Pitch waves his almost gone hand and shadows begin to suck in the five.

Sandy and Jaime point their lights at the floor below while the other three continue to light Pitch.

"You won't win this!" Bunny shouts.

"You may think that but just remember that light is what creates shadows," Pitch says with a laugh as he inches backwards.

North and Bunny quickly look at each other then run to get behind Pitch so he is completely surrounded in light, Ana eventually understands as well and begins to walk forward trying to get Pitch covered in more light. Sandy and Jaime shine their light between the three as they stand next to Ana, making sure shadows don't have enough time to such them in.

"We won't let you escape!" North yells as him and Bunny finally completely cover him in light.

Pitch tsks but then smirks, "After one hundred years I die by a bunch of mortals, but at least I won't be alone."

The five's eyes widen as Pitch finally disappears forever with those words looming in the air.

They feel themselves being sucked out of the dark space and are thrown into the hallway, they hear a groan and turn to see Jack on the floor covered in blood and they rush to him.

"Is he okay?!" Jaime asks and the others stare at him surprised.

"You can see him?" North questions and Jaime just nods but before he can respond Jack gives another groan and opens his eyes slightly.

"G-guys?"

"Yeah, we're here Snowflake."

Jack shakingly lifts on of his arms to cover his eyes, "I remembered."

The other's stare at him confused and Ana is the first to ask, "Remembered what?"

"How I died."

Everyone stares at him with sadness, remembering Jack is in fact dead. After removing his arm and seeing their faces he laughs weakly, "Don't be sad."

This comment however does nothing to lift the group's sadness but when Jack asks, "Do you wanna know?" they instantly become interested and Jack tells.

"I saved my sister...we went skating one day and the ice began to crack but I pulled her away before that could happen. I, however, fell through and well..."

Ana begins to cry, "Oh Jack."

Jack smiles and looks at all of them, "I think I can finally leave this place..."

"What you're leaving?" Jaime asks.

Jack nods his head with a smile and looks at the ceiling, "I don't have a reason to stay here anymore."

"But Jack-"

Bunny cuts Ana off, "We'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you all too," then he laughs slightly, "You were all my first friends...even when I was living I didn't have any friends...thanks guys..."

Sandy and North shake their heads, "No, thank you, you are great friend."

"We'll always remember you, we promise," Ana says as she wipes a tear and Jaime nods.

"See ya Snowflake."

Jack laughs as he begins to disappear, "See ya," and the last thing Jack sees before he closes his eyes is all of them trying to smile.

After Jack is gone the five sit there for a few moments until someone speaks up behind them, "What are you guys doing?"

They turn to see Alice and Stein with confused faces.

Ana is the first to stand and she smiles at the two, tears still running down her face, "We thought of a name for the play...how does Jack sound?"

Stein and Alice look at each other then the rest of the sad but smiling group and nod, "That sounds like the perfect name."

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a sad lonely boy who would never been seen or heard by the others in his town. This boy was Jack and he thought he would always be alone until one day he meet a special group off people..."

...

People walk out of the auditorium with smiles on their faces, some even have tears.

"That play was so good!"

"I know! I felt so bad for Jack at the beginning!"

"I'm so glad he was happy in the end!"

After cleaning up, the class that put on this play had a party in their classroom and everyone was so happy the play went on without a problem. The Big four along with Stein and Alice were getting a lot of praise since they basically put the whole thing together, however the Big four couldn't be completely happy.

"I-I just can't believe I won't ever see him again," Ana said sadly as she sat in the back of the room with the three others.

Sandy and North nodded and Bunny reassuringly patted her shoulder.

"We'd like to make a special toast," one kid shouts as he raises his glass of punch.

"To the special people who really helped us put this play together," a girl shouts as she too lifts her glass.

"To Alice, Stein, Ana, North, Sandy, and Bunny! Without any of you _Melting Ice_ wouldn't have been what it is!" Everyone says as they raise their cups.

"I wish he could have seen it..."Bunny says as he lowers his cup with everyone else.

North looks at Bunny and smiles, "I'm sure he did."

* * *

The amount of times I had to watch Jack die was to much and I cried everytime...and no there isn't a play called Melting Ice I mean there may be but I don't know about it. Anyway this isn't the end! One more chapter to go...I hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end! Yes it's sad that it's ending but no regrets!

And for the last time with this story...I don't own Rise of the Guardians so please...please take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

It's been more than a month since the whole Jack thing and it is soon almost Christmas. The four have started to become happy again although the sadness does creep up on them at times, and the group has also started to hang out with Jaime and some of his friends from time to time. All in all things seem to be looking up and with Christmas and winter break days away everyone can't help but be excited.

It is the beginning of the day and the teacher finally decides to come in after talking to someone no one can see for a minute or two. When she walks to the front she smiles at the class and takes a quick attendance.

"Now class, I'm sorry I was late but we have a new student."

The class becomes both interested and confused, who would transfer so far into the year?

"This student was in a coma for a couple years but because of his remarkable intelligence he was able to be with his class instead of a freshman."

The rest of the students begin to murmur to themselves and the teacher motions for the student to enter the room.

Ana leans slightly to whisper to the other three, "I wonder who it is," the others shrug but when they hear a familiar voice they quickly look to the front of the room.

"Hey! I'm Jack Frost, nice to meet ya!"

The four's eyes widen and Ana is the first to get up and run to hug him, the three soon follow and of course the class and teacher are completely shocked as Jack, the new kid, gets hugged by the Big Four.

"We thought you were dead," Bunny says as he releases Jack and lightly punches his arm.

Soon the others release him as well and Ana has to wipe away some tears.

"Turns out I'm not!" Jack says with his usual smirk.

"W-Why didn't you tell us as soon as you woke up?!" Ana asks between sobs.

Jack laughs weakly, "Sorry guys...I had to do rehabilitation and take academic tests...and I kinda wanted to surprise you."

North gives his usual jolly laugh and wraps his arm around Jack's shoulders and Sandy grins with two thumbs up, "Sandy is right! Best Christmas present ever!"

The all begin to laugh but when the teacher clears her throat to get their attention they instantly stop and give her an apologetic look.

She rolls her eyes with a smile, "Well I take it you know Frost?" When they nod she begins to speak again, "Well then you four will be trusted to show him around and help him. Now about seating...the only seat is the one in the back near the window."

Ana grabs Jack's blue hoodie's sleeve, not the one he died in, and smiles at him, "That seat is right behind mine and next to me is Bunny. In front of me is Sandy then next to him is North, so if you need anything we'll be right there."

Jack grins and nods as he takes his seat behind Ana.

* * *

When the day is over Jack stands with the four outside waiting for Jaime, when the boy finally runs out of the school he looks about ready to faint when Jack waves at him.

"Hey Jaime!"

"J-Jack?"

"I know kid, guy had the same effect on us," Bunny says as he leans against the school.

"B-but I thought..."

"Apparently Jack was just in coma," North says as he gives a light chuckle.

Jaime grins then hugs Jack, who is shocked at first but eventually hugs back.

"Thanks Jaime."

Jaime pulls out of the hug and looks at him confused, "For what?"

"For being the first person in three years to thank me for being cold. Everyone always thought I was a bother, even before my coma I was thought of as a bother most of the time, so for trusting me and needing me...thanks."

Jaime shakes his head and smiles, "No Jack, thank you, you saved my life. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"How about we call it even then?" Jack asks as he puts out his fist.

Jaime fist bumps him, "Even."

"Now that emotional stuff is over how about we go to celebrate!" North says as he takes out the keys to his truck.

Everyone raises their fist in the air and cheer as they make their way to the vehicle.

* * *

Oh my it's over isn't it...Um...Well I have decided to write a sequel to this, it however will not be as serious as this story, just about the groups fun times together in high school (what's left of it) and college...I hope you all enjoyed the story...and I hope you all check out the sequel, Melting Frost, which should be posted soon...I hope...  



End file.
